comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Final Ultimatum (Chapter 3)
Chapter three of Final Ultimatum. Infinity Isn't Divinity (Part 1) Downtown… Calibrate lies on the ground, flesh burnt from the explosion. “Please…please help…you…” Initially with great effort, but quickly after that, Luke lifts the massive villain off of the ground. “Come on bud, let’s get you to a hospital or something.” “Actually, he’ll be coming with us.” Men in black uniforms surround them. A young man with white hair steps forward, “Kai Torga.” He holds out a badge, “Leader of Titan Squad 11” He points his gun at Calibrate, “We’ve been assigned with taking him in. I take it you’re the one who jumped in AC’s way.” “AC…?” Luke was confused, “Agent Cade! Got it. Yeah, we had an encounter…” He trembles. “Yeah, take him. Sorry big guy.” He lets go of Drew, who topples to the ground, “If you need help, I’ll be…” He jumps away, “Outta here!” He hits a building and uses the windowsills to climb it. Kai looks to one of his soldiers, “Semptia, watch him. I want that c*** under constant surveillance.” “Yes, sir.” He doesn’t like me much. Don’t see why. Good thing he isn’t a supervillain or anything, cause then he might actually be a threat to me. Upper Paradigm High School… “Divide both sides by four…” Luke sits at his desk. Next to his is Peter Curb, his best friend. “Dude, that was quite the scare. I thought you...” “You say it every day. You can stop now. It’s been a week.” Luke sighs, looking out the window. “You seem distracted, everything okay?” Peter is worried about his friend, thinking something’s wrong. With a heavy sigh, Luke replies, “Just missing someone.” Laughing, Peter says, “Must’ve been special. You never miss people outside your family.” Peter looks at him, “Guy or girl?” “A guy.” Luke looks down at his desk, “at least it got me over Tayla.” A blonde girl leans forward and says to him, “Speaking of the devil, we up for tonight?” Smiling, Luke says, “Yeah, of course.” They laugh together. The teacher looks at them and they stop, becoming attentive at that moment. “Twenty-one is greater than or equal to x.” Luke smiles awkwardly. Abandoned Paradigm Church of England… “Our father, who art in heaven…” A priest stands at the front of the abandoned building, “…hallowed be thy name.” He laughs, “This country is sinful. It needs to be purged. Quite frankly, that’s why I’m here. I am going to purge this country of its demons. I am going to annihilate all sin. You are my disciples, so to speak.” Picking up a tattered, old book, the man begins to read, “I’m in this book. Caleb Farnsworth, the man blessed by God almighty. He came to me and said I could change the world. So like the ancient Enoch, I was forced to walk the Earth. And I have done so. I have spread the word of the Church of Enoch, and it has leaded me here. Are you in?” A number of people sit in the pews, dozens of them. Nods and yells of agreement come back at Caleb. Throwing the book on the floor, he pulls out a carton of gasoline and pours it all over the book and the carpet around it, “First lessons first, Enoch doesn’t need churches.” He lights a match and flicks it into the air, stepping back and watching it start a fire, the petrol causing a massive uproar of flames. “You don’t need buildings to have power.” He puts his hand into the flames, which leap away, before wrapping up his arms, “You just need strength.” He thrusts his arms up, launching jets of flame at the ceiling and the wooden support beams. “Second lesson: those who want to join, need to be tested.” A flaming chunk of wood falls in front of the door “Let the test begin.” You guessed it! Another villain! Don’t worry though, this guy’s a bit more menacing. A tad psychopathic though. Britain CineMatic… “Luke!” Tayla hugs him, “Glad you made it.” She pulls away, “Sorry, kind of awkward given you used to…” She smiles, “Let’s go in!” She grabs his wrist and they rush into the screen, Tayla flashing the tickets to the man at the booth. Grabbing aisle seats, they get comfortable. “Wait, we are watching the Brotherhood movie, aren’t we?” Laughing hysterically, she answers, “Of course. It’s the movie of the year!” Suddenly, someone drops a parcel onto Luke’s lap. Looking, he sees the person disappear out the door. “Who…?” He looks at the parcel, leans forward and uses the light of his phone to read the writing on the front. ‘A gift from your favourite agent’. Turning to Tayla, he says, “I’ll be back in a minute. Got to go to the toilet.” “I told you.” She laughs, “Don’t be too long.” Rushing through the door, he looks left, then right. Cade walks out the fire exit, Luke follows. Entering the alleyway, he looks around, nothing. “Cade! Cade!” He yells loudly, “Cade! Get out here!” The blonde teen jumps down, “Sup lover boy?” Luke spins around and grabs Cade’s face, “There you are.” He kisses the agent, “Took you awhile.” He smiles. “I was busy, had a Brettholme politician to assassinate.” He pulls out a necklace, “For you. It wouldn’t fit in the box.” He throws it for Luke to catch. Remembering about the parcel, Luke asks, “What’s in it, then?” “Some gifts from the big boys at Titan.” The teenage assassin wipes a splash of blood off his face, “They think the Ultimatum idea is brilliant. Well…” He quickly pulls out his gun and spins it on his finger, “…with a bit of persuading.” “How can I see you more?” “Aww, you’re so cute when you’re in love.” Cade smiles, “As Luke Daniels, not much you can do. As Ultimatum, just show up at the supervillain fights.” He kisses Luke, “I’ll try and show up more often, but it’s kind of hard…you know…when you’re a super soldier for a military organisation.” “Wait…super soldier?” Cade leaps, bouncing from wall to wall upwards. Finally, he punches the corner of the building and sends shattered brick down toward Luke, who knocks it aside easily. “Oh, super soldier.” He watches in amazement at the young agent as he disappears onto the roof of the cinema. Luke steps inside, a big smile on his face. After waiting five days to find him, it was a bit anticlimactic. I was hoping for some fireworks, or some balloons. I would’ve settled for bubble wrap even. But, you never know what’s going to happen. Daniel’s Residence… Throwing the parcel on his bed, looks tears the wrapping open revealing a white box. A small card reads ‘We were told to pass this on’. Opening the box, he looks inside. He pulls out a white suit and looks at it, “Woah.” A small piece of paper falls out from the folds, he picks it up and reads aloud, “From G.K.O.” Confused, he looks at the suit, but it’s gone. “Where did it…” He realises he’s wearing it, “What the…?” He trips and hits his head on the wardrobe door. “OW! Get off me!” And with that, the suit leaps off of him, melting into a blob and sitting by the bed. “That was…weird.” He thinks for a moment, “Suit on!” Suddenly, the blob shoots towards him and forms the suit. “Off.” “Luke, what are you doing up there?” “Nothing, mum! Just fell off the bed!” He smiles at the suit, and then notices something slightly sticking out of the box. He grabs it and takes a look, a visor. “This keeps getting better.” He puts the visor on and smiles as it lights up, images flashing across the screen. Downtown… The hooded vigilante sits on the edge of a building, feet dangling over the edge. “This is actually a pretty relaxed job.” He sits there, enjoying the view. “Wait for it…” He falls into silence, snaps his eyes shut and listens. His face lights up, his eyes burst open, the visor jolts into life and he leaps off the roof, landing on top of the speeding car, “Gotcha.” He smashes his hand through the roof of the vehicle, and tears a gaping hole as it skids to the side of the road. “What the…!?” The criminal finds themselves being pulled out of the vehicle, “GAH!” Luke slams them onto the ground. “Yep, you’re the bank guy.” He pulls the door of the car and begins to wrap it around the thief, “Do you mind waiting a bit? They might be a bit late picking you up.” He leaves the man on the ground and leaps away. City Square… “All officers move in! This hostage situation ends now.” The police storm into the square and upon reaching the stairs of the amphitheatre see the hostages walking away, and the perpetrator tied up with rope. Officer Torga steps onto the scene, “Damn.” He waves another officer over, “Erase our tracks. Titan was never here. Got it?” Xavier Corporation Offices… Titan soldiers burst into the gas-filled labs, masks on. Some of them hold electronic fans to blow away the fumes. “Is anybody in here?” CRACK! “Oops.” A body slides across. An armed criminal, all of his guns slots emptied, lies at the feet of Kai Torga, “Sh**! He beat us again!” He punches the wall. “How does he keep doing it?” He says to his right hand man, “Tell Zeus I need more troops.” New Paradigm Shopping Centre… A man with bombs strapped to his torso stands at the top of the escalators, “If any of you try any funny business…” Ultimatum grabs him, quickly pulling the bombs away and sliding them across the floor. “Why no funny business? Try it! You’ll have a blast.” As he tosses the suicide bomber into the air, he laughs, “Get it? Bomb, blast.” The man just screams, “Guess you don’t have the same sense of humour.” Luke catches him with a single hand, and slides him across the floor, in the opposite direction to the bomb, and straight into the path of a group of officers. “Good luck!” He turns to run, only to find Kai standing in his way, gun lifted. “Gotcha.” “Glad you finally caught up. Too bad I have to leave.” He jumps up, grabbing a metal beam overhead and climbing onto it, “Got some prior arrangements to attend to.” West Paradigm Cathedral… The priest Caleb stands before a crowd. Behind him, four men in black uniforms, masks hiding their face, stand. “My fellow worshippers of the Lord. Your usual priest came to a…certain crossroad in his life. He decided that he had no meaning, so joined the Devil in hell by jumping off a building.” Gasps from the crowd, “But don’t worry. Because I’m here to help. I’m here to purge the demons of this city and guide it towards the light.” He laughs, “But first you will need to be protected from the rest of this group. Only some of you are worthy of my aid, and I will find those people.” CRASH! A glass window shatters, Luke comes flying through in his costume. “Seriously? You think of blocking this place off with a bunch of gun-wielding guards, and expect nobody to be suspicious?” “So, you’re the Demon in the Hood!” Caleb laughs, “I’ve been waiting for this day since you became public.” He waves the men behind him over to Luke, and they attack. “What? These your bodyguards?’ He punches one of them, before falling forwards and landing face first. “Oops. He quickly spins around and causes his feet to crash into the knees of another henchman, knocking them to the ground. “Oh, I get it!” He quickly pulls himself up onto his feet, “Four horsemen of the apocalypse!” He laughs, “Or am I wrong?” He grabs the mask of the fourth attacker and pulls it off, but quickly falls to the ground, vomiting. “You see? I need to put these people through tests. These are the scarred, and for that they should be grateful.” Luke looks at the face, the burnt, horrifying, distorted face. His cheeks burnt off, his teeth are visible, making his smile much scarier. "R''eady to repent?”' Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by PhotonCommander10 Category:Earth-81648 Category:Ultimatum (Earth-81648)